Eyezak
Eyezak 'is a nightmare-theme monster that serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Eye of the Storm". Character History Lothor has grown more and more annoyed by no one coming up with a plan, Motodrone then step in and unleashed Eyezak, one of Lothors most terrifying monsters in his army, he first tested the monster with Marah and Kapri (it was the ability to make people face their worst fears). Impressed with his powers, Lothor then orders the monster to take down the Rangers. He first goes to Blue Bay Harbor with Motodrone and attacks the people with his Nightmare Collars, he converts the Ninja Rangers (with Shane being absent due to him meeting Porter, his older brother) and attacks, the Rangers morphed and battles Eyezak, Motodrone and the army of Kelzaks he summons, he was about to fire his Nightmare Collar at the Yellow Ranger, but he missed and accidentally fires at a Kelzak, the Ranger were all out match until Shane came in and activated the Tri-Battleizer to take out all of the Kelzaks, forcing both Eyezak and Motodrone to retreat, he later returned with Motodrone and attacks Porter with his Nightmare Collar, Shane comes in and trys to battle the monster but he was quickly out match, Motodrone then hold Porter down and ordered Eyezak to fire, Shane manages to pushed Porter aside, but it was actuate a trick for Eyezak to fire his Nightmare Collars at Shane, the Thunder Rangers, along side the Yellow and Blue Rangers came to the rescue in the Tsunami Cycles, when the Yellow and Blue Rangers came to check on the Red Ranger, they were caught by Eyezak and got put in his Nightmare Collars as well, the Thunder Rangers try to fight back, but with the combine forces of Eyezak and Motodrone, they too were out match, Lothor then made Zurgane use the Scroll of Empowerment to make Eyezak grow, he then sucks up the Thunder Rangers when they attacked, with the help of Sensei, the Rangers were able to fight back from their fears, the Red Ranger summons the Storm Megazord to hold the monster down long enough for the Yellow and Blue Rangers to use the Tsunami Cycles in order to rescue the Thunder Rangers, the Red Ranger then forced Eyezaks mouth to open long enough for the Yellow and Blue Rangers to escape with the Thunder Rangers, Eyezak broke free and was about to make a beat down on the Storm Megazord until the Samurai Star Megazord came to the rescue, the Thunder Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and with the Power Spheres 15, 16 and 17: The Ninja Firebird, both the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord were able combined and formed the new Hurricane Megazord, Eyezak then use the Nightmare Collars to make the Yellow and Blue Ranger think of their worst fears again, but it was not enough, as much as he fights, Eyezak was no match for the Hurricane Megazord and was ultimately destroyed by the Hurricane Megazord's Typhoon Power. Personality Eyezak is a sinister monster who loves to torture others with their fears, unlike the monsters, this monster doesn't talk, it only growls. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: 'Eyezak is one of the stronger monsters, it takes the power of the new Hurricane Megazord to bring him down for good. *'Nightmare Collar: Eyezak can fire a pink colored energy laser from his eyes that will summing a collar around a persons neck, he will then flash his eyes and make them think of their worst fears, the Nightmare Collars will vanished if Eyezak himself is destroyed. *'Teleportation: '''Eyezak can teleport to any location at will. *'Sucksin Breath:' From his forehead, he can inhale any person. *'Lighting Vision:' Eyezak can fire lighting beams from his eyes, they are similar to the ones he fires from his tentacles, but are colored blue and are stronger. Arsenal *'Tentacle arms:' Eyezak has two long tentacle's for arms that he can use to batter and/or to wrap his enemies with. **'Lighting Beams: 'Eyezak can fire yellow colored lighting beams from his tentacles. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *It is unknown who provided Eyezak's grunts. Notes *Eyezak is the only monster in Lothors army that gets the Scroll of Empowerment before being defeated for the first time. *Eyezak is the first monster to be fought by the Hurricane Megazord. *Eyezak looks very similar to Motodrone, that's because in the original ''Hurricanger, Eyezak is actually the final form of Motodrone's Sentai counterpart. *Eyezak is the only monster to not return from the Abyss of Evil to aid Lothor in the final part of the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Storm Before the Calm", it might be because unlike other Monsters in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters